Second Chances
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Dick was the eldest, the golden boy, the one everyone loved and respected. It was such a cliché then that as the second child, he was second in everything. Sometimes maybe not even then...Jason Todd Birthday Week 2017: Day 2 - One Sibling


Jason watched as Dick Grayson ruffled Damian's hair. The brat scoffed and swatted his hand away. "Grayson, be serious. Father will be calling us soon."

Dick only smiled, "It's been a while since I've seen you, little D."

"Tt."

After giving a laugh at Damian's attitude (kid was clearly happy the big bird was around), Dick moved on to talking with Tim about the case they were all called for.

Jason didn't pay attention anymore after seeing Tim smiling back at Dick. He ignored the tightening he felt in his chest.

He stood away from them while they waited for Bruce. (The old man was off planet but they needed his input before they went ahead with their bust.) Jason already had his hood on and his gear all prepped and ready, all they really had left to do was wait. He wanted to move out already.

Jason didn't see Dick give him a glance as he stood stiffly by his bike trying to seem relaxed but failing.

* * *

He hurt everywhere. And he meant everywhere. It wasn't just the physical pain. That was taken care of by meds and Alfred's careful stitching.

But the rest of him...Jason felt exhausted. Damn but he really hated fear toxin. The only silver lining had been that no one had seen him.

No one had seen him cry out for family he still sometimes thought he didn't deserve. Calling out for Bruce. Calling out for Dick. Calling for help.

He'd begged Babs to keep quiet about what she heard though. Only her line was open when they'd separated for their assigned positions. She'd only hummed before Dick found him. And then again before he passed out in the batmobile. He hoped it was a yes.

* * *

Waking up to find himself on the floor of his apartment, Jason tried to get up to his bed. He was only slightly regretting not staying after Alfred stitched him.

He got as far as lifting his head before giving up.

The sound of his window opening, however, had him on alert. Or as much as he could with the meds, the antidote and the residual toxin still in him.

It wasn't much.

Thus, Dick found himself looking at his younger brother still a little curled in on himself, a knife in a hand but not poised at a ready. Jason was breathing harshly and closing his eyes tightly as he lay on the floor. He'd seen the blue stripes and just given up.

"Little Wing," Dick spoke softly, trying not to put too much concern in his voice. Jason was still sensitive about such things. But then again, Jason was sensitive about a lot of things.

And this evening, he'd watched his little brother be basically a zombie as Alfred stitched him. He was so pale and unmoving, only doing so when Alfred told him to.

Yet when they'd gotten to him, he'd been buzzing with energy and refusing help or even any touch. Babs had informed him it had been fear toxin in the smuggled goods. Jason's helmet had been broken by one of the bigger goons whacking him with a crowbar of all things. Talking to him worked well enough to get him in the batmobile at least.

Dick rode his bike to the cave. He'd been tempted to just leave the bike but Jason had refused to get in the car unless Dick brought it with him. The elder bird suspected Jason had only been adamant about the bike so he'd be alone in the car.

And now, here he was still affected by the toxin and refusing help still.

* * *

Jason never really knew what to feel about his brother.

Heck, just calling him brother sometimes took all he had.

But maybe not this time.

As he watched Dick help him take off his armor and get into bed, Jason wondered, just for a little bit if this would have happened when he was still Robin. Would Dick really have helped him out? Not just with Bruce's sometimes (okay, most times) lacking emotional reassurance, but with things like this –helping him get some rest, making it easier to not mind the hard nights, the rough nights, the really lonely nights...

Even though it still pricked his pride to need help, Jason didn't mind it so much right now. After the waking nightmare of fear toxin, the hits and misses of the earlier fight, he hurt all over.

After watching Dick be such a big brother to the others earlier, after remembering all the times he was one to them, Jason wanted it to. Just for a little bit.

Jason mostly never really saw his return to the family as a second chance. He still didn't feel like a part of them. They had their own routines –routines that had come to be without his presence. In the brother department, Tim had already been Dick's second chance at being a brother. Jason was a failed dry run. No need for another.

But just for now, he wanted this. He already didn't even have to pretend his exhaustion. Just for now. Just for this one moment. Jason wanted his big brother.

* * *

Dick watched as Jason fell into a fitful sleep. He'd already called in to Tim and Damian, saying he'd be with Jay for the night while he made sure he'd get some rest. He'd told them no when they'd asked if they could come help. Dick didn't know if Jason even knew his younger brothers had been worried for him. They, like he, had only watched, a little unsettled but greatly worried while he'd remained so still and quiet as he was stitched up by Alfred.

Bruce had called and told him he was on his way back. Dick wasn't sure how Jason would react as at times he seemed glad but tried to hide in when Bruce worried. At others, Jason felt like it was a noose around his neck (his words) and he wanted to get away.

Dick had felt him watching them earlier before patrol. And much as he wanted Jay to be more at ease with them, he wasn't sure how to help make it happen.

He hadn't always been sure about how to treat Jason. From the beginning when he'd felt replaced. From their second beginning when he came back from the dead. From his fight with Bruce. From his return from wherever he'd gone.

But he had a better grasp on things now. Jason hadn't been a replacement. He'd been and still was his younger brother.

And now, Jason lay in his bed, restless and hurting. When Babs had contacted him, he'd been prepared to berate Jason for his recklessness, to be angry and prepared for a fight.

But then Babs said to him, in a strange tone, "Be kind, Big bird. He needs his brother right now."

Babs wasn't usually one to get involved so personally that it had him stop and think. He recalled earlier at the cave. And he remembered little things he hadn't known he'd noticed.

Jason always turning away when Dick was ruffling Damian's hair and giving him hugs he only sometimes still tried to struggle out of. Him smiling and doing the same with Tim who'd only sigh and actually go about his business still, Dick trailing behind like a cape. Exchanging quips during patrol about past movie nights and daylight plans. Talking about past events in the cave, in the manor, at WE, in Bludhaven.

God but he was an idiot. That it would take having someone point out what he needed to be (and he realized now, Babs had been subtly scolding him).

Jason woke a little and reached out a hand. Dick took it and held tight. Jason would probably be embarrassed and annoyed later but he'd take it. If it meant easing his little wing's cares just for this evening he wouldn't mind.

Maybe in the morning they could make plans with the others. There was a new Avengers movie coming out. They could make a family date out of it. He'd even try and convince Bruce to come. Or if that wouldn't work then maybe re-watching Deadpool at the manor's home theatre would be good. Jason might actually like that more. It had guns and killing. And so much morbid humour. Bruce might not join in on that one maybe. Oh well. More brotherly bonding for them then.

Dick moved and sat on the bed; legs stretched out, and rested against the pillows and headboard. He'd probably have crick in his neck come morning but he didn't think Jay would appreciate a full body cuddle even if it would probably help him feel safer.

Holding his younger brother's hand in his, Dick kept watch and hoped for good dreams for his little wing.


End file.
